


Relationships are hard

by A (AILiSeki)



Series: Markson Family Stories [10]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket, All the Wrong Questions - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/A





	Relationships are hard

"You can't marry a man you just met!" S exclaimed.

E gave an amused smile, not showing a trace of embarrassment.

"It's a little too late for that." She said. "Don't worry, J is a good man. He is brave, and talented, and we work well together."

"And you just met him." S insisted.

E looked to the side, considering if she should or not tell about this. S was a good friend. E guessed she could trust her with this information.

"He saved my life. For the last years, in every mission I always had to save my designated partner's life. This was the first time someone saved mine. What could I do?"

"Ask him out, maybe. Not marry him on the spot!" S said, playfully.

E laughed.

"And end up like you, who has been in love for years and never made a move?" E asked back, just as playfully.

"Well...", S shrugged. "I am waiting for the right moment."

"Don't wait too much or you will miss it, S!"

S shook her head, smiling not to show how nervous this talk made her.

"I won't."


End file.
